


The Storm 风暴

by 9PNa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9PNa/pseuds/9PNa
Summary: All in Chinese. A suspenseful story. Bad end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can't translate my work with my poor English……

风暴  
“这是什么？”他捏住磁带，疑惑地看向面前面目安详的老人。  
“真相，”对方平静地说道，“你一直探求的，却不一定美好的真相。这不是原件，但复制得一丝不差。”  
他下意识地攥紧那盒磁带，坚定地说:“我想听。”  
“那就拿回去听。”对方仍是一副波澜不惊的样子，她扶着拐杖站起来，一言不发地走向卧室。  
王嘉龙呆呆地在沙发上坐了一会，独自起身，离开了这间温馨的小房子，投入外面阴冷寒风的怀抱。  
1  
我是警察亚瑟 柯克兰，隶属第五稽查大队，对三年前一起失踪案的破案过程进行口述记录。接下来，我所说的全部都是真实的。  
我在这家小别墅不远处灌木丛的阴影里站了好久了，我在等一个人。终于，一个男人摇摇晃晃地从远处走了过来，掏出钥匙想要开门。  
我上前一步，按住他的手，表明了自己的身份，希望他能跟自己走一趟。他先是愣了一下，随后很温和地转过身来——给了我一拳。  
真是噩梦，他像一头受困的濒死的熊那样挣扎着，简直发了狂，幸好剩下待命的三名警员及时赶到，我们才得以制服了他。  
就这样，这起失踪案的凶手——伊万 布拉金斯基先生，被顺利逮捕归案。出人意料的是，他在坐上车后，并没有反抗，也没有争辩，反而很平静地说起了自己的作案过程。我没有阻止他，并录下了他的证词，其真实性可由警官弗朗西斯和警员安东尼奥，基尔伯特证明，具有法律效力。下面是他的证词。

磁带里传出兹拉兹拉的声音，一段被剪辑上的录音开始了。  
2 来自伊万的录音  
我叫伊万 布拉金斯基——想必你们一定也知道我的名字了，我就不过多解释。  
既然我已被逮捕，我也不想做过多隐瞒，是的，我就是三年前那起失踪案的主谋，准确的说，是我谋杀了我的伴侣王耀。  
也许你们不会明白我为什么要这么做，在公众面前，我们总是恩爱有加，相敬如宾的不是吗？可就是这样，我才感到了厌烦。  
那么就让我详细解释一下吧，让你们看看我是多么的丑恶。  
我和王耀在大学的时候就是同学，我追了他五年，才终于讨得他欢心，抱得美人归。  
可是，好景不长，我才发现婚后的生活并没有我想象中的那么甜蜜。王耀是个很中规中矩的人，他的人生是充满了计划和规则的。而我不同，我喜欢冒险，喜欢新奇，喜欢打破常规。很快，我们之间就有了争吵，争吵愈演愈烈，我很奇怪为什么一件小事能让我们愤怒到那种程度。也许是之前期待得太久，而得到了又不合心意，我很不满意，逐渐开始倦怠，感到了乏味。我渐渐开始不愿回家，而他的抱怨也越来越多。我猜上天是有安排的，这一切都是为了后面的大事做的铺垫而已。  
终于，那天到了。  
我的妹妹娜塔莉亚是个从小就很粘我的女孩子，虽然有时会说些要和我结婚的傻话，但本性并不坏。那天，她的情书一如既往地寄到了家里来，而我因为急匆匆地想要去同情人会面，竟然忘了处理掉。自然，耀拆开了那封信。  
我一回家，便看到他铁青的脸，心中猜了个八九分。他气的骂我，最后竟然指责起我的妹妹。我忍无可忍，给了他一耳光——上帝原谅我，他真够可以的，我的手劲不小，他却一滴眼泪都没掉，眼眶红都没红，反而用他的双眼像我喷射狂热的愤怒。我反感极了，他的眼神让我浑身难受。那双漂亮的眼睛，曾经让我为之着迷的眼睛，现在却让我唯恐避之不及。  
我在床上翻来覆去地想了一晚上，心想这生活不能这样下去了，我决意同他离婚。可他不依不饶，我烦透了。大概就是从那时起，我起了杀心。  
于是我开始着手做准备。在一个星期之内，我做好了计划，决意找一个帮手——于是联系了我的妹妹，她是个能干的女孩子，而且绝对安全。接着，我提前联系好了一条船。动手的日子定在8月15日，天气预报说那天有大风。我约他出去游玩，说是为了弥补过错。  
娜塔莎早早就藏在了船里，我们上了船，刚开出去不久，海上就起了风浪，我便故意将船开得不稳，很快，船体就开始剧烈地起伏。我原打算走到离岸边较远的地方再用刀将他杀死，抛尸海中，可我等不及了，我不明白为什么——可能就是我那股犹豫不定的恐慌，驱使着我猛地向耀扑过去。  
当时他正扶着船舷稳住身体，我的这一推正好将他推翻过去。他尖叫一声坠了下去，双手却侥幸握住了船边的横栏。我一下子慌了神，一次不成功让我失去了勇气，手足无措地站在那里。可是娜塔却及时地从她的藏身之处冲了出来，她狠狠地敲击着王耀的指关节，他吃痛坠了下去。我站在船边犹豫着，看着他弱小的身体在海浪里翻滚。可是就在我咬紧牙关决定下去救他的一瞬间，娜塔发出了一声尖叫，剧烈摇动的船将她狠狠摔向另一侧的墙壁，眼看就要滑落到海里去。我一个箭步冲上去抱住了她，转回头去看，只看到王耀那单薄的身躯被海浪高高地抛向天空，又摔落在岩石上，四肢瘫软下来，如同一个坏了的布娃娃，任由海浪推搡着他，向大海深处去了。  
我惊呆了，娜塔莎却十分冷静。她立刻启动了马达，从那片风暴中脱离，驶向岸边。我吓坏了，如同丢了魂一般，娜塔则不断地安慰着我。我本以为这是我第一次杀人，心中才那样的恐惧。后来我才明白过来，我本不想让王耀死——直到现在，我从心底里也还是爱着他的！  
我后悔极了，几乎要哭出来，可这又有什么用呢？我匆匆处理了后事，把妹妹送到立陶/宛去，生怕我出了事连她一同牵连。现在看来，我这决定真是明智极了，她在那边结婚生子，成了一个彻彻底底的立/陶宛妻子，你们休想再从茫茫人海之中把她找出来了。  
现在，我的故事说完了，我只求法律给予我永久的安息，让我堕到魔鬼那里去，让我的爱人掐着我的脖子，一直把我摔下十八层地狱去好了。  
3  
剪辑的录音到这里就结束了，开始的男声又传了出来。  
“我们很快就联系上了伊万先生的情人，但他对8月14日晚上的情况却有着颇为有趣的说法。”  
一段新的剪辑开始了。  
4 来自阿尔弗雷德的录音  
我叫阿尔弗雷德 F 琼斯，是的，我就是伊万的旧情人，但事实上，我们已经分开很久啦。别露出那副惊讶的表情——人生总得有点新鲜和冒险不是吗？  
听说他做了这样的事，我毫不惊讶，他的确是能做出这种事的人，也正因为这样，我当初才会对他有兴趣。  
好吧，让我们来谈谈正事——8月14日那晚，他在我这里的情形。  
我所记得不多，只剩下一些零碎的片段。他坐在壁炉前，若有所思地抚摸着那把新买的刀。那是一把极好的刀，锋利极了，用来杀人在合适不过了——咳，抱歉。火光映射在他的脸上，我能看出来他在思考，啊哈，那副样子蠢极了，我猜我这辈子都不会忘记。他拿起那把刀，又放下，又拿起来。我对他嗤之以鼻，嘲笑他这幅婆婆妈妈的犹豫的姿态。而他则是不屑地笑笑，最终把那把刀狠狠地压在了茶几上。他那闪烁着奇异光芒的眼睛望向我，开口说道:“得啦，你这死胖子，闭嘴。我想我得找些另外的方式来解决我和我爱人之间的问题，用一种更为温和的方式。”说着，他的脸上浮现出温暖的微笑，我发誓，那是我从未见过的发自内心的微笑。  
不过，这番话和他之后的行为很明显是相违背的，所以我也不知道他是怎么了——大概是精神分裂了吧，哈哈。  
但是这头熊心里大概也是后悔的吧，毕竟自王耀——愿他安息——死后，他再也没来找过我。  
5  
这段录音非常短，很快，亚瑟的声音就接了上去。  
“从阿尔的证词中看来，似乎伊万当时已经决定好了放弃对王耀的谋杀，打算与他好好谈谈了。可是后来他为什么又将王耀推下了船呢？这让案情更加扑朔迷离了。在我们的调查陷入僵局的时候，一位自称是被王耀的灵魂纠缠的通灵师自己找上门来。虽然我们拒绝他的作证，但他坚持说有些话想让我们听一下，我便录下了这段录音。”  
磁带沙沙地响了一阵，接着传出一个年轻男子的声音，说英语时带了点日/本口音。他措辞谨慎地介绍了自己名为本田菊，可还没有说几句，他就突然陷入了沉默。过了一会，话语再次响起，仍是他的声音——但口音明显不同了，听起来像是中国人。  
6 来自自称是王耀灵魂的通灵人的录音  
我叫王耀，是伊万 布拉金斯基的爱人，本次案件的受害者。  
首先我要感谢本田先生，幸亏有他的帮助，我才得以讲述这件事的真实经过。  
那是8月15日，我记得很清楚，伊万在早上同我讲，要带我出去散散心。他同我道歉，说那晚他太激动了，而我也放下架子，为我一时的气话道歉。我们愉快地决定，一同去海边散心。伊万联系了一条船，我建议叫上他的妹妹，我们三个好一同谈一谈。事情到此本是愉快而平静的，而老天却偏偏要让那天发生些什么。  
我们到了海边，娜塔莎早早就在租好的船上等我们了。我们把船开出去，一开始风平浪静，大海像面巨大的镜子一般平滑，我们的交谈也非常愉快，只是娜塔莎的脸色还是有些不满。这个傻姑娘，她竟是这般地爱着她的哥哥，我竟产生了一种敬意，从心底原谅了她那些幼稚而可笑的行为。  
但好景不长，海上的天气变得太快了。起初我们都没注意到那从天边压过来的浓重的黑色，直到它一直席卷到我们眼前。顷刻间，狂风已经拍到了我们的身上，海浪也高高地冲向天空。我本能地向船边靠去，想要抓住船舷来稳住身体。可是我一下子扑了个空，径直栽到海里去了。  
我被海浪抛来抛去，像是小丑手中丢着玩的球，无助地在海面上沉沉浮浮。我听到伊万一声尖叫，看到果断地跳到海水中，拼命向我游来。但紧接着又是一声尖锐的叫声，我猜是娜塔莎，顿时，伊万僵住了。  
我被海水抛向高空中，看到娜塔莎仰面摔倒在船上，双手胡乱地挥舞着想要抓住什么稳住自己，却还是不受控制地向船的另一边滑去。  
伊万深沉地望了我一眼，我将永远记住他那悲痛却无助的眼神。然后他头也不回地向船的方向游去了。我张开嘴想要喊些什么，却只有冰冷沉重的海水灌进我的肺中。  
等我的意识飘向天空，我只看到伊万攥紧了娜塔莎的手，搂住她瑟瑟发抖的肩膀，他们一同望向汹涌的海面。我猜伊万在哭...可是为什么要哭呢，伊万，坚强一点，我都没哭呢。即使我死了，我也不会怨恨你，我想，我从一开始就爱上了你，只是我不善于表达。你要知道，我对你的爱不比你对我的少一分一毫。  
希望您能将我最后的话转述给他，感谢您，长官。  
那么，永别了，我的爱人。  
7  
“王耀的那几句话，伊万最终没能听见。第二天，当我打开拘留室的门的时候，他已经自杀了。他那条长长的围巾，一头系在房顶的水管上，另一头系在他的脖子上。最后，这条王耀亲手织成的围巾，成了他们会面的联系。  
事情发展到现在，我们也弄不清什么是虚幻，什么是真实。只愿这一对恋人能在天堂相守，阿门。”

哔的一声，录音结束了，只留下磁带在那里空转，留下沙沙的枯燥的响声。  
8  
王嘉龙端起茶杯喝了一口，看着对面的老人颤颤巍巍地啜了一口茶。  
“那么最后的结局是什么？”他率先发问，“这几段话简直相互抵触...”  
对方明显地停顿了一下，随后把茶杯放回托盘中:“谁知道呢，也许这也只能是谜团了。”  
“有一个人一定知道，我猜她才是那个清醒的人。”他执拗地说下去，“录音中提到过...她后来去了立/陶宛，结婚生子...”  
老人僵在那里。  
他们现在就在立/陶宛郊区的一所温暖的小木屋中，品尝着王嘉龙带来的作为礼物的绿茶。  
沉默像传染病一样蔓延开，见对方没有开口的意思，他决定说明白这一切。  
“娜塔莎小姐，您躲了足够久了。”  
对方继续沉默着，最后抬起头望向他:“你是怎么找到我的？”  
“很简单，”他耸耸肩，“我在柯克兰导师的邮箱中搜出那封发给你的电子邮件，虽然附件被全部销毁，但收件地址还完好无损。我顺藤摸瓜，利用当时做不到的网络搜查技术找到了你。感谢上帝，你还用着35年前的那个邮箱。”  
对方不易察觉地微笑起来:“你比亚瑟聪明多了，也果断多了。”  
“真相到底是什么？”王嘉龙不理会她的话题，执着地追问下去，“到底是伊万杀了王耀，还是只是一次事故？”  
她定定地望着她，浑浊的眼中渐渐有了光泽。“这既不是一次谋杀，也不是一场事故。”她说，随后她微微阖眼，向后靠在椅背上，开始了她的讲述，给这副巨大的拼图添上最后一块碎片。  
9 来自娜塔莎的讲述  
伊万和王耀说的都不对，也都没错，事实上，他们俩的话应该结合着听。他们总是这样配合默契——好吧，也许这不算什么配合默契，不过我老了，不要给我挑刺。  
我对王耀是抱有怨恨的，在我心目中，他就是抢了哥哥的罪魁祸首，是我的眼中钉，肉中刺。我一直看他不顺眼，就像他对我心存芥蒂一样。虽然还不到扯破脸开打的境地，但我们中间总有一点微妙的隔阂。  
于是，上天给了我一个机会来除掉他，这也是一个机会，让我选择了一辈子在痛苦与忏悔中度过。  
不错，哥哥一开始是起了杀心的。8月5号那天，哥哥联系了我，同我讲清了事情的经过和他的想法。我自然同意他的计划，对于我来说，这是一个不可多得的好机会，于是我们开始着手准备。然而，随着动手日期的逐渐迫近，我竟不由自主地慌张起来，哥哥也很是焦虑。我猜测这次事件大概要不了了之。果然，在8月14日的深夜，哥哥的电话唤醒了我，他在电话里讲到:  
“娜塔莎，我们绝不能这样做。我想明白了，我是爱着他的。我们该好好谈谈——娜塔莎，绝不能再这样生活下去了！”  
我的心情很是复杂，既有不甘，也有莫名的解脱。于是我匆匆答应了他，约定好明天去船上同他们好好谈谈。  
第二天，我早早就在船上等着他们。我们开出去，那是阳光明媚的一个上午，但很快就变了天，风浪大极了，我即使抓住一根缆绳，而王耀却没这么幸运。在我们正打算调头回去的时候，他掉进了海里。  
那一瞬间，说不出我的心里是高兴还是紧张，但当看到哥哥纵身跃入水中之后，我的心里充满了恶毒的失落，就凭这一点，我就该给打到地狱里去。霎时间，我的耳畔仿佛有魔鬼在低语:“如果伊万来不及去就他呢？”  
是啊，如果哥哥来不及去救他，那这是一次普通的意外，我从此既不用忍受他对哥哥的掠夺，也不必承担法律的责任。鬼使神差间，我放开了紧握着缆绳的手，尖叫一声向船尾滑去。  
我清楚地看到浪尖上王耀那痛苦而失望的表情，他那扭曲的脸深深地植入了我的脑海，从此在我的噩梦中一遍遍放映着。我闭上双眼，不敢再去看他，紧接着，一双有力的手握住了我，我知道那是哥哥抓住了我，我逐渐放下心来，靠在他的怀里缓缓睁开眼，犹豫着望向海面，那时，王耀已经看不到踪影了，大海上只剩下了深绿色的阴影在剧烈地晃动着。  
接下来恍恍惚惚如同梦境，我安慰着哥哥，启动马达回到岸边，打算去报警。突然，哥哥粗暴地扯住我的胳膊，对我说:“娜塔莎，你要保守秘密，对谁都不要讲。”我虽然莫名其妙，但还是顺着他的意愿，将这件事深深地埋入心底，再也没有提起。不久之后，我听从哥哥的安排，恋恋不舍地离开他的身边，来到这个陌生的国家。在这里，我邂逅了愿意相守一生的爱人，过上了正常的生活。  
但是，实际上，我们谁都没能过上幸福的生活，这件事给我们兄妹留下了无法摆脱的阴影。三年之后，哥哥被抓，直到收到亚瑟先生发来的邮件，我才明白，哥哥因为没能救起王耀而过分自责，竟然编造出了他杀了王耀这样的记忆，患了精神疾病，在拘留所中自杀，悲惨地离去。而我，比一个精神病人好不到哪去，我常常从梦中尖叫着惊醒，以为王耀发现了我的恶毒用心，来向我索命了。多少个夜里，我在爱人的温和言语的安抚下也无法入睡，只能哭泣着祈祷和忏悔，祈求上帝和他原谅我的罪过。如今，我的爱人离世，我也没有几年活头了，只盼望着能早日离开人间，到地狱中赎清我的罪过。  
10  
对面的老人抽泣了一会，王嘉龙耐心地等着她平静下来，问到:“讲完了？”  
“讲完了。”  
“这就是真相？”  
“这就是真相。”  
他们都沉默了，最后是娜塔莎开了口:“我猜你已经调查到了真相，只是来找我确认罢了。”她顿了顿，突然扯出一句莫名其妙的话:“今天的茶，味道有点怪。”  
王嘉龙苦笑起来，他低声回道:“是的。能置人于死地而毫无味道的药不多。”他心中有些愧疚，但一想起王耀在临死前所受的痛苦，便又狠下心去。  
对方一副了然的表情点点头，在对方惊讶的目光下又端起茶喝了一口，问到:“我还有多久可以活？”  
“不出十天。”王嘉龙如实答道。  
她叹了口气，说:“我已经活的够久了，是时候离开了。”她用她那双依旧漂亮的眼睛打量着王嘉龙，继续说道:“你走吧，我不送你了。”  
他松了一口气，站了起来，急促地向老人鞠了一躬，便向门边走去。  
他顺着花园间的小路向前走去，一直到栅栏外，他突然停下来，仰起头长长叹了一句:“大佬，我也算是为你报了仇...”  
他回过头，发现娜塔莎正站在窗前目送着他。在她的目光里，他又开始疑惑。到底，谁才是有罪之人？  
他摇摇头，把这些难懂的哲学问题甩开，头也不回地向前走去了。  
大风仍然在原野的上空呼啸着，推挤着浓重低沉的乌云，一如那个黑色的下午，那三位痛苦而复杂的年轻人。  
END


End file.
